All four seasons
by joybella
Summary: Reyna's thoughts as she goes through the whole four seasons since Jason's disappearance.
1. Autumn

**So you're probably asking yoursleves what the heck am I doing instead of updating my fics. Well, I'm making oneshots obviously haha. Seriously though, since my winter break starts tomorrow I'll be able to get back to work and post the next chapters to most of them until Christmas. In the mean time I just had this cute idea about Reyna's thoughts through the whole four seasons while Jason was missing. In other words this story will have four chapters.  
><strong>

**Now, regarding the time line****. I know Jason appeared in TLH near the end of December but when Percy arrived in Camp Jupiter in June, Reyna told him that Jason had been missing for eight months so that means that Hera took him away probably ****around the beginning of November. Why she kept him for a month I don't know but then again think about it. Percy was kept away from Camp Jupiter for six months until they actually needed him so maybe Hera did the same to Jason.**

**On another note, I obviously don't own PJO and HoO.**

* * *

><p>It was raining cats and dogs outside and that reflected Reyna's mood perfectly. She watched silently the show of nature as her breath had made the lower part of the window foggy. He had been missing for exactly four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds. Yes, she actually counted. No, she would never admit it out loud.<p>

She heard footsteps outside her room but she simply didn't have the energy to move. Four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds since she had last seen him. Four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds since she had kissed his cheek before wishing him good night. Four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds since he had pulled her by the arm and demanded a real kiss. Four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds since they…She gulped and swallowed the saliva that had invaded her mouth.

When she heard a few knocks on the door she understood perfectly what they meant. They weren't urgent ones that signified good news so she had to blink a few times to hold back her tears. The Romans couldn't see their second leader break while their first just vanished into thin air exactly four days, twenty-six minutes and five seconds ago. She should really stop recalling the exact time.

"Come in."

She answered but no more than a whisper and the door was pushed opened. Reyna wondered if the scouts actually heard her or just got worried of waiting outside and decided to come in anyway.

In front of her stood a few members of the third cohort and Hazel Levesque. The daughter of Pluto had insisted that she went with the group as they were searching for their missing praetor and while Reyna would never send any of the members of the fifth cohort, on such a serious and probably dangerous missions, she simply didn't have the heart to tell the girl no. After all, the fifth cohort was…She gulped and shook her head. She had to keep her focus.

"Any…news?"

They looked like they were just slapped over the face and the most they could do was glance down at their feet and shook their heads. No news of him yet. Where in the world could he be? She had asked Octavian over and over again to ask the gods what happened but he kept coming up with the same answer: "The gods are silent". If he was lying to her and knew where Jason was but kept it a secret she will skin him alive and then feed him to the-She stopped herself again and sighed while rubbing her forehead. She shouldn't turn paranoid. Octavian didn't like Jason but he would never be stupid enough to lie to her in such a situation especially since her two hounds would have turned him into dog chow by now.

"You all look tired. Get yourselves washed and dry and then get something to eat. You are free from your duties till the end of the week so you can rest."

The Romans dragged their muddy feet out of her room looking exhausted and discouraged. "Hazel, please wait a moment. There's something I need to tell you."

The younger girl stopped and looked at Reyna with surprised eyes as the rest of the campers made their leave being secretly grateful that they weren't in her place.

"Reyna, I'm really sorry, w-we tried b-but…" Her voice began to tremble and tears flooded her eyes. She sniffed loudly and quickly cleared them away with the back of her dirty sleeve.

"It's okay, Hazel, it's obviously not your fault. The gods must have something important planned for Jason and that's why they probably won't tell us anything." That's right. The gods had to be thankful to Jason after what happened during the summer so they must have taken him for a few days in order to discuss the situation. But why weren't they announced about his departure? Why, even if they asked the gods for answers, they kept silent? If Jason was in danger they should have let them know so that they could help him, right? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hazel, I know that you're tired but tomorrow a new party is leaving in order to search for Jason so if you want-"

"Yes, please! Please let me go, Reyna! I'm not tired!"

She looked ready to pass out which in return made the older girl smile. How she wished that she could be out there looking for Jason as well. However, if she went then the whole camp would be left without any of its leaders and the people would begin to panic. No, she had to stay. Despite wanting to scream and yell, punch the wall, grab just a few things and then run through this whole country to search for Jason her position simply didn't allow it. She had to stay strong and calculated for him if not for herself. If she lost herself to grief then everything would fall apart.

"I'm glad that you want to go. Tell Gwen that I gave you free pass. Now hurry up and get some rest. You leave tomorrow at dawn."

If she couldn't go then Hazel was the next best thing. She cared for Jason like a brother and Reyna trusted her even if she had joined Camp Jupiter only recently. There was definitely something strange about her or better said about her powers but Hazel was a loyal Roman and good at heart.

"Reyna." Before she left the room, Hazel turned to look at the praetor one last time. "We'll find him, Reyna. Don't worry."

"I don't." Her dogs scrambled at her feet sensing that their mistress was lying but obviously unable to do anything about it. It appeared that they weren't the only ones because Hazel gave her a sad smile like she pitied her before finally leaving.

Reyna returned to her faithful window and glanced outside once more. The rain was still pouring and the weather was getting colder and colder.

"Autumn is nearly ending. Where are you, Jason? " She hoped that they could find him before winter came.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow since it's done already. Also, if you're enjoying this then I can totally do something similar from Annabeth's point of view when Percy was missing. Please review~!<strong>


	2. Winter

**Second chapter as promised! Thank you everyone who reviewed, you guys rock my socks! Hope you enjoy Winter as much as you did Autumn haha.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't asleep but it didn't felt like she was awake either. She watched her cold breath transforming into vapors as it left her mouth each time she breathed. It was cold. It was cold outside, it was cold inside her room but the most cold she felt was in her heart. Her whole being felt numb and frozen but she did nothing to warm herself up. What was the point anyway? She would still feel the same no matter how many blankets she wrapped herself in.<p>

With almost inhuman willpower she rose from the bed and her bare feet touched the floor beneath her. She shuddered violently like she was trying to shake off some depressing thought. Wearing nothing more than her usual white nightgown she made her way to the window and glanced outside. Snow had already fallen and the scenery was beautiful. It had been more than a month since Jason had disappeared and no signs of him yet. She had to cancel any trips outside Camp Jupiter as the weather was getting worse and that meant no more parties looking for Jason.

The Romans were becoming restless and thought that the son of Jupiter had in some way angered the gods. Some even suggested that Reyna herself was responsible for the disappearance seeing as how she was the last one to talk to him. Remembering their last night together made her heart ache. Why did this happen? How could he just vanish now when everything was going so great? These were questions that she had asked herself over and over again but to which she had no answers.

Suddenly, a thought that crept inside her head made her march towards the door and then outside in the hallway. With hurried steps she ignored completely the temperature outside and made her way towards that house that she hadn't seen in almost a month. She opened the door of her own villa and her feet touched the snow but she didn't even flinch.

In the middle of the night, her figure being hidden by the moonless sky, she crept into his chambers in search for something. The first week of his disappearance she used to come here daily hoping, praying that he had returned and that she would see him at his desk or sleeping in his bed. It never happened and soon she simply couldn't walk in his villa anymore.

She quickly climbed the stairs to his room never bothering to open the light as she knew the place like the back of her hand. Reyna entered his dormitory and glanced a bit at her surroundings. Nothing had been touched, everything was left in the exact same place before the night of his disappearance. It felt like time had frozen here and that Jason never actually left.

The brunette girl walked to the messy bed and finally reached for what she had come to find. An old, shaggy blanket, the same one that was wrapped around Jason when he was brought to Lupa at the age of three and the same one that Jason slept in and even took on quest because he thought it was his good luck charm. How could he ever leave without this blanket? Come to think of it none of his things were missing. All the clothes were neatly folded, his backpack was still there and no supplies had been taken. The only thing that was missing was Jason's coin and the picture of the sister he never quite remembered.

Reyna took the blanket in her hands, brought it to her nose and then inhaled deeply. Anyone who knew her would probably die from a heart attack to see her doing such a pathetic thing. It was pathetic, she was right down pitiful but it was just one of those moments in her life when she couldn't care less. Smelling a blanket that belonged to a boy you have such strong feelings for was nothing to be ashamed of. She was just lonely, that's all. She was just heartbroken, that's all. She just wanted to burst into tears and curl on his bed and lie there for days to come, that's all. Nothing wrong with any of that, obviously, just that tomorrow morning she had to be on her feet again, doing a two men job while trying to hide to the Romans just how shaken she was inside.

She wrapped the blanket around her bare arms and sat on the bed. What day was today? The twenty-fourth of December? Didn't most mortals call this Christmas Eve? Reyna never celebrated Christmas. She was born and raised with only the concept of gods so this holiday was completely foreign to her. On Circe's island they didn't even have winter, they only had two seasons which were spring and summer. When she reached Camp Jupiter she heard people talking about Christmas and Jason even tried to explain what it was about. Something about this fat guy wearing a red suit that brought presents to good children.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on,  
>Our troubles will be out of sight<strong>_

Reyna had been made praetor, ran Camp Jupiter, fought in the war against the titans and saved many lives. Didn't that make her a good girl? So maybe this chubby person called Santa Claus could bring her a present too. The thing she wanted the most was for Jason to return home safely. She closed her eyes tightly and wished but even as she wished with all her heart she knew that she won't wake up tomorrow on Christmas day and find Jason back, tucked in his bed.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>Our troubles will be miles away.<strong>_

She fell on the bed and gathered her knees to her chest and just sat there in complete silence. When exactly did she fell asleep she didn't know but it was a dreamless and cold one. It was better than the previous nights though when she dreamt of Jason fighting Giants and holding hands with a girl she had never seen before. Horrible nightmares that kept her awake and terrified her so much that she simply couldn't close an eye.

_**Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<strong>_

Yet in this cold room, in this freezing and gloomy atmosphere she found her peace on his messy bed, wrapped in an old blanket that kept his scent. Things didn't seem so bad anymore and maybe, just maybe, hope was restored into her heart once more. She found the strength to wake up in the morning and continue to believe that Jason will come back to them. Maybe this Santa Clause fellow didn't bring him back but he gave her the resolve to keep going. That was a miracle in its own right.

**_Through the years _  
><em> We all will be together,<em>  
><em> If the Fates allow<em>  
><em> Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<em>  
><em> And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. <em> **

* * *

><p><strong>I totally was listening to Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas as I was writing this so had to include some verses as well. Reviews will be highly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
